Mi Venganza, Mi aldea, Mi destino
by Kairi Garnet
Summary: Basado sobre el manga, aun no hay parejas predestinadas, osea ke todo puede pasar :p
1. Destino: Konoha

**Ohayo!**

**Tanto tiempo sin darme una vuelta por acá, pss es que la escuela esta complicada -.- **

**Bueno acá les traigo este fic recién salido del Hornito jeje bueno no tanto ya llevo semanas escribiéndolo solo que nunca me daba tiempo para subirlo. Y pss una disculpa por mi atraso en Noches Frías de Otoño pero yo creo que no lo continuare se me fue la inspiración y mejor me apuro en este jejejeje, creo que es todos saludos.**

**Atte: **๑₪ **καiri ₪**๑

**Comentarios: **Esta historia esta basada en el el manga actual de Naruto shippuden los personajes tienen la misma edad que en el manga.

**Advertencia:** Gran parte de la Historia esta basada en el manga por lo que si tu no lees el manga, y no te gustaría saber ke sucede o ke hay de los nuevos personajes no te recomiendo ke lo leas ya que hago mucho spoiler, mm y si no entra bajo tu responsabilidad yo no se nada –o-.

**Disclairmer: **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen.

* * *

Pasados unos cuantos meses en los que cierto Uchiha había derrotado al shinobi mas buscado por el país de Fuego. Durante este tiempo consiguió un nuevo equipo integrado por gente selecta con poderes sumamente misteriosos y desconocidos.

Conforme fue en busca de cada miembro de su actual equipo, el joven Uchiha, fue liberando cada ser prisionero por Orochimaru, esto con el fin de que se diera el rumor de quien había exterminado al gran sannin (N/A: según Suigetsu p).

**Cerca del País de la Niebla**

Un grupo de cuatro shinobis, se encontraba descansando a la orilla de un cauce rural, era el grupo HEBI, así lo había llamado su ahora líder Sasuke Uchiha…

**Suigetsu:** Sasuke, que planes tienes ahora que las aldeas cercanas saben de tu gran poder... hemos liberado a toda esa bola de prisioneros inútiles sin saber el porque y ciertamente ya estoy cansado de todo esto… (Dice esto con el ceño fruncido) necesito acción.

**Karin: **(mira fríamente a Suigetsu) No hagas caso a Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun; si el no quiere seguir en este equipo que se vaya, no lo necesitamos. De hecho… (Se acerca a Sasuke poco a poco) si tu quisieras… (Sonrojándose) podríamos ser solo tú y yo…

**Suigetsu:** (mirando irónicamente a Karin) vaya, vaya… no eras tu la que decía que tenia otras cosas que hacer?... o aun sigues llevando el mismo camino que Sasuke ¬¬ (mirándola con una sonrisa de diversión).

**Sasuke:** Suigetsu… no empiecen de nuevo… -.-

**Juugo:** (miraba divertido la escena de sus compañeros) Por mi esta todo bien, yo no deseo lastimar a personas. Y solo estoy con el (mirando a Sasuke) porque para Kimimaro era importante y ahora… también lo es para mi… además (desviando la mirada al suelo) es el único que puede detenerme.

**Sasuke:** Basta de sus reclamos (mirando a cada miembro de su nuevo equipo), se que estos últimos meses hemos estado vagando de un lugar a otro liberando esclavos y hemos estado entrenado, solo pido paciencia, todos saben mi objetivo, saben porque los he elegido, pronto entraremos en acción, no desesperen, solo que antes… (Mirando a Juugo) necesito encontrar la forma de controlar ese poder…Todo este tiempo que hemos investigado mas sobre el sello, no hemos encontrado nada, todo nos lleva a lo mismo… Juugo (mirándolo fijamente). Es necesario conseguir nuestro propio poder, llegar al máximo sin la necesidad de utilizarlo; solo de esa forma… (Apretando sus puños) seré un rival digno de el… (Su mirada se pierde en la nada y el sharingan se hizo presente).

**Karin:** (mira preocupada a Sasuke) pero… Sasuke-kun, para eso debemos primero hallar la cura de la enfermedad de Juugo, solo así podremos hacer un antídoto para el sello. Pero para esto se necesita tener conocimientos avanzados de medicina, con lo que sabemos nosotros no es suficiente y la única persona que sabe de eso era Kabuto-san pero no sabemos donde rayos se encuentra.

**Suigetsu:** Te equivocas Karin… tengo entendido, que existe una shinobi maestra en las técnicas de Medicina, según se, es una de los tres sannins, por tanto compañera de Orochimaru y actualmente es Hokage de Konoha (regresando su mirada para con Sasuke).

**Sasuke:** (su rostro se torna algo pensante) eso es cierto pero dudo que quiera ayudar, al menos que…

**Juugo:** (quien interrumpe al Uchiha) al menos que formemos una alianza con ellos.

**Karin:** que! Estas loco?, si Sasuke-kun proviene de allá, si el regresa lo atraparan , no estoy de acuerdo –o-

**Suigetsu:** no si ayudamos en lo que ellos quieran. Debemos ver su lado débil y atacarles.

**Juugo:** No, no tu y tu violencia ¬¬ a-li-an-za!, me refiero hacer una tregua , ella busca la cura, hace el antídoto y nosotros le devolvemos el favor, así de simple.

**Karin:** yo sigo en total desacuerdo, solo perderíamos tiempo (y a Sasuke-kun u////u)

**Sasuke:** Juugo, tu idea es buena… antes necesitamos investigar que necesidades hay en Konoha para poder hacer una propuesta atractiva.

**Karin:** en cuanto se enteren que se trata de Sasuke-kun, querrán que se quede con ellos ¬¬, estoy segura que esa será su tregua uou

**Suigetsu:** Que despechada eres mujer, especulas mucho antes de analizar la situación sabiendo que primero se vigila a la presa…

**Sasuke:** Creo que esta decidido.. Iremos a Konoha sin que nos noten buscaremos información, cualquier detalle sobre la aldea y después reuniremos los datos y veremos que hacer.

**Suigetsu:** bien, yo creo que descansaré un rato, ya que Konoha esta a dos días.

**Karin:** Juugo te toca guardia (sacando su futon)

Los cuatro shinobis descasaron tranquilamente y esperaron al amanecer para emprender su viaje hacia Konoha. Mientras tanto…

**País del Fuego – Konoha**

**Tsunade:** Shizune!! (quien gritaba con histeria)

**Shizune:** (entra apresurada a la oficina de la Hokage) que sucede Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade:** (con un deje de preocupación sobre su rostro) llama al grupo AMBU que esta a cargo del caso Uchiha.

**Shizune:** Hai! Tsunade-sama (saliendo a toda prisa)

Al poco tiempo llego a la oficina de la Hokage un grupo de 4 ambus.

**Tsunade:** (desde su asiento, con un tono de sumo interés sobre los 4 ahí presentes) que noticias tenemos sobre su misión shinobis?...

**AMBU1:** Hemos descubierto que al grupo de Uchiha se le conoce como el equipo HEBI, desde que se corrió el rumor sobre la muerte de Orochimaru, dicho equipo ha estado liberando a los esclavos, Hokage-sama

**AMBU2:** En las aldeas del este, se conoce que Uchiha va acompañado de tres shinobis, pero aun no hay datos que nos digan de quienes se tratan.

**Tsunade:** mm interesante información… que hay de sus movimientos?

**AMBU3:** En el noroeste, hablan de un asesinato a sangre fría, se dice que una vez que los esclavos fueron liberados algo salió de control y la mayoría quedo muerta, algunos dicen que fueron los mismos miembros del equipo HEBI quien los extermino.

**AMBU4:** pero… no podemos asegurar los datos, ya que los esclavos que se hallaron en agonía, no mencionaron al grupo como su atacante si no a de un monstruo.

**Tsunade:** (dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación hacia los AMBU) todo es muy extraño, sigan vigilando los alrededores y pregunten a las aldeas cercanas el rumbo que lleva el grupo de Uchiha, no podemos perder pista alguna de ellos… pueden retirarse.

Los cuatro ambus salieron de la oficina de la Hokage, quedando una Tsunade sumamente preocupada.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Cha chan!! Ya termine el primer capitulo jeje espero les guste perdón por el spoiler pero es mi visión sobre el rumbo que se llevara, mm bueno no exactamente el rumbo mas bien lo que pienso que pasara P, espero les interese la historia si les gusta y quieren que le siga dejen rws plz no pido mucho jeje solo quiero ver interés para ver si le sigo vaya a ser que no les agrade xD.

En fin creo que es todo, espero actualizar pronto.

Turururu ♪ Jane!! D

๑₪ **καiri ₪**๑


	2. En busca de una cura

**Ohayo!**

**Pues la respuesta no es la que yo esperaba pero bueno, como ahorita tengo tiempo, después quien sabe por la escuela decidí actualizar. Un saludo a todos.**

**Atte. **๑₪ **καiri ₪**๑**Turururu ♪ Jane**

* * *

**Comentarios: **A partir de aquí los capítulos los hare un poco mas largos para darles mucha mas información jeje, disfrútenlo.

**Advertencia:** Parte de la Historia esta basada en el manga, en ese capitulo no hay tanto spoiler como el anterior.

**Disclairmer: **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen.

* * *

Pasaron rápidamente dos días en los que el equipo HEBI alcanzo a llegar a las afueras de Konoha. Conforme se acercaban cada vez, tenían mas cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

Sasuke se encargo de hacerles un croquis sobre la aldea, este contenía los sitios mas importantes de esta, mientras el grupo se encontraba descansando el Uchiha se encargaba de darles las instrucciones…

**Sasuke:** Bien, ya saben la localización de la patrulla AMBU, ellos son la vigilancia de la aldea por tanto los shinobis de mayor capacidad, deben ser muy cuidadosos para que no los descubran, ya que hay miembros que pueden ver sus movimientos a grandes distancias. (Su mirada se vuelve hacia Karin) Tú puedes entrar como una viajera que esta de paso, vienes por provisiones, será fácil que pases desapercibida, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre Tsunade y sus técnicas de Medicina. (Mira a Suigetsu) Suigetsu, tu investiga todo sobre los nuevos clanes y shinobis, los grupos que están en misiones y los que se encuentran en la aldea y tu… (Mirando a Juugo).

**Karin:** (Interrumpiendo inmediatamente al Uchiha) Sasuke-kun espera! (los tres hombres miran incrédulos a la chica) a Juugo no lo puedes mandar... Que tal si le da un arranque de locura, de esas tan especiales que solo a el le da y ataca la aldea?

**Suigetsu:** (Algo pensante) Esta mujer… hasta que tiene algo de razón, si nuestro objetivo es que no nos noten, no deberíamos incluir a Juugo.

**Karin:** Si, con el seria imposible pasar desapercibidos (mirando a Juugo).

**Juugo:** (Mirando a Sasuke) Puedo averiguar en los alrededores… digo, no entrar a la aldea y vigilar cualquier movimiento.

**Sasuke:** Esta bien, todos tienen ahora un objetivo, vamos. (Se pone de pie con determinación sobre su mirada y ante los tres presentes desaparece).

**Suigetsu:** (mira con complicidad a Karin) mm que hacer… (Desaparece)

Los demás también desaparecen rápidamente, mientras tanto cerca de ahí…

**Naruto:** Ohayo! Sakura-chan 3

**Sakura:** Ohayo! Naruto n.n, que haciendo por acá?

**Naruto:** vengo a invitarte a comer ramen, Sakura-chan, tengo boletos de promoción, deberás!

**Sakura:** (mira divertida a Naruto con un deje de Ternura), Naruto tu no cambias, pero… siento decirte que lo siento mucho pero no puedo, tengo una excursión con el grupo de nuevo ingreso de la academia.

**Naruto:** (con cara de confusión) Pero, que ese grupo no pertenece a Iruka-sensei? o.o

**Sakura:** así es, pero le han asignado la supervisión de las pruebas chunnin, que será en unas semanas y como en el hospital no hay mucho trabajo que digamos, me asignaron temporalmente este puesto.

**Naruto:** (con cara de entender un poco) oh... ya veo (algo desanimado),

**Sakura:** Naruto… porque no invitas a Hinata? n.n (mirándolo tiernamente), su equipo llego ayer de la misión, hoy tendrá día libre, y conociéndola, seguro que acepta gustosa tu compañía (le guiña el ojo).

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan?.. (Un leve roce carmesí se asoma en sus mejillas) etoo… claro que si!, Sakura-chan debo irme, buscare a Hinata-chan (N/A: valga la redundancia xD), nos vemos (grita a lo lejos).

**Sakura:** Mira divertida a Naruto) suspira me pregunto cuando estos dos se darán cuenta que ambos se atraen… (Mueve la cabeza resignadamente) definitivamente, las cosas cambian…

Naruto salió en busca de Hinata, mientras que Sakura se dirigía a la academia por sus alumnos y llevarlos de excursión. Al llegar Sakura a la academia noto que alguien la estaba esperando ahí afuera…

**Iruka:** Sakura! (hace ademan para que ella lo note)

**Sakura:** (se acerca a Iruka) Ohayo, Iruka-sensei, disculpe la tardanza (haciendo una reverencia)

**Iruka:** no hay problema, (sonriéndole mientras sacaba unas hojas) esta es la lista de alumnos (entregándosela) son 18 alumnos, 5 niñas y 12 niños.

**Sakura:** vaya!... (Mirando curiosa la lista) esta ves si que son pocos, (mira a Iruka) que clase de entrenamiento quiere que maneje Iruka-sensei?

**Iruka:** (le sonríe) ahora son tus alumnos Sakura, es tu problema (le da una palmadita en el hombro) se que lo harás bien.

**Sakura:** Pe...Pero...

Demasiado tarde, Iruka desapareció con un poff de la academia, como su le urgiera tanto salir de ahí, mientras Sakura se dirige al aula, al llegar a ella, toma un suspiro, puso su mano sobre la manija y abre la puerta, al entrar se encuentra con un panorama conocido: un par de niños peleando, bolas de papel aventados de un lado a otro acompañadas de uno que otro avión, un grupo de niños molestando a las niñas, en fin todo le traía viejos recuerdos, Sakura salió de sus memorias, se aclaro la garganta, cerro la puerta de un jalón haciendo suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención de los alumnos, enseguida los alumnos se le quedaron mirando desde sus posiciones….

**Sakura:** Por kami, ahora entiendo porque elegí la medicina (dijo pensando mientras dio un ligero suspiro)

Entro a paso lento hacia el escritorio, al llegar da otro suspiro (N/A: a que esta muchacha tan enamoradiza, ok ok no -.-).

**Sakura:** Ohayo! Mis alumnos, soy su maestra de reemplazo, por unas semanas estarán bajo mi tutela (al fin dijo, mientras hacia una pequeña revisión con la mirada).

Todos los alumnos la miraban raro, esto a Sakura no le pareció y enseguida hablo…

**Sakura:** Antes que todo... regresen a sus lugares (mirando a los chicos que estaban molestando a las niñas), noto que es un grupo algo conflictivo (mirando a los niños que anteriormente los encontró peleando) si creen que soy igual de blanda que Iruka, están equivocados (en sus palabras se notaba cada vez mas seguridad, observo como obtuvo de inmediato la atención de sus alumnos bajo ese tono) bien, pasare lista (toma asiento) Hotaru!

**Hotaru:** Presente!

**Sakura:** Sora!

**Sora:** Presente!

Y así paso rápidamente media hora ( N/A: hombre no me culpen eran 18 alumnos, no iba a estar inventado 18 nombres, sabes lo que es hacer eso?, yo si porque tenia planeado poner alumno 1 alumno 2 pero me encanta complicarme la existencia -.-U , en fin continuo…)

**Sakura:** Bien, dado a que hoy es día de excursión no cambiara su rutina, así que saldremos el día de hoy, pero antes debo advertir que todo aquel que no obedezca el reglamento lo suspenderé de las excursiones y se quedara en la academia , no entrenando, si no estudiando toda la teoría (Inner: Oh si!... eres mala...)

Sakura miro con diversión los rostros de sus nuevos alumnos, ver sus caras de miedo le causaba cierta ternura y recordó con cierta calidez aquellos momentos de su niñez, pero fue devuelta a la realidad por el escándalo de sus alumnos.

**Sakura:** Silencio!... les daré el reglamento, solo consta de 3 simples y sencillas reglas:

1.- Obedecer a su Sensei, en todo caso a mi p

2.- Prohibido separarse del grupo (los miro detenidamente) todo aquel que lo haga tendrá severos problemas.

3.- En caso de peligro, sobre alguno de sus compañeros, deberán ayudarlo, siempre y cuando sea dentro de sus posibilidades, si no, darme aviso o en todo caso a cualquier shinobi mayor rango si se encuentra cerca.

Y por ultimo, no quieran pasarse de listos conmigo (mirando desafiante a cada uno de los presentes)el que lo haga, no sabe lo que le espera. Bien, arregle sus cosas, los espero en el patio… (Cambiando su cara de una ruda a una mas ligera mostrándoles una sonrisa)

**Taichi:** (levantando la mano) sensei!..

**Sakura:** (prestando atención al pequeño) dime…

**Taichi:** usted dijo que eran 3 reglas y acaba de mencionar 4… (Dijo tratando de hacer quedar mal a su sensei)

**Sakura:** (que se dio color de la oscura intención del niño prosiguió) claro que no Taichi, los tres primeros puntos son las reglas, lo ultimo... es una advertencia (le chasquea la lengua y sale hacia el patio)

**Sora:** sugoi! Sakura-sensei es muy linda

**Kuu:** si, aunque algo exigente

(ambas ríen)

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo que da hacia el patio, aquel lugar le daba nostalgia cada puerta, corredores, aula, ese olor... cerro un momento los ojos tratando de recordar, pero enseguida volvió en si al sentir alguien cerca de ella…

**¿?:** Cuanto tiempo sin verte... frontuda (mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios)

**Sakura:** (se dibuja cierta sonrisa sobre sus labios y levanta una ceja) hmn cerda…

**Ino:** (con brazos cruzados recargada sobre uno de los muros) frontuda.. no lo puedo creer, tu por acá?

**Sakura:** (sin dejar esa sonrisa en sus labios) Ino-pig… cuanto tiempo, no sabia que dabas clases en la academia. (con cierto interés sobre sus palabras).

**Ino:** emm bueno, si, doy clases de feminismo a las niñas

**Sakura:** Que bien cerdita n.n, aunque teniendo a alguien como tu de sensei, seguro serán igual de cerdas que tu (chasquea la lengua)

**Ino:** jajaja no cambias Frente ancha, y tu que haces aquí?, acaso se te murió un paciente y te mandaron a la guardería? (con desdén)

**Sakura:** Ya quisieras… (dijo riendo) estoy a cargo del grupo de Iruka, con eso de que esta a cargo del examen chunnin, quede yo de reemplazo.

**Ino:** Que bien, eso quiere decir que estaré viendo tu frentezota muy seguido (con su mano da un golpecito a la frente de Sakura mientras le sonríe)

**Sakura:** ni que lo digas... cerdita, aunque no será por mucho tiempo

**Ino:** como sea, te veo después, ya debo comenzar la clase

**Sakura:** yo igual

**Ino:** entonces… hasta pronto frontuda (sonriéndole)

**Sakura:** (da media vuelta y camina) Jane Ino-pig

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y pronto actualizar n.n

Saludos!

Turururu ♪ Jane!! D


	3. La Cita y La Clave

**Ohayo!**

**Como lo he dicho últimamente tengo tiempo, así que pss he estado actualizando muy seguido (demasiado seguido xD, creo que voy casi al día espero no mal acostumbrarlos), bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero les guste :p**

**Atte. **๑₪ **καiri ₪**๑

N/A: Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cosas por saber:**_

Personajes principales en **negrita y subrayado**

Personajes secundarios solo en** negrita**

"_Pensando_"

(narración o acciones)

(N/A: nota de auntora)

* * *

Mientras Sakura dirigía a sus alumnos hacia los bosques de Konoha, el equipo HEBI, ya estaba dando su recorrido con gran éxito, obteniendo información de todo tipo sin ser aun descubiertos.

Por otra parte cierto rubio se encontraba en el Ichikaru Ramen con su cita…

**Naruto:** "_Dattebayo! Sakura-chan no vino conmigo… demo…_" (mira a Hinata y un leve sonrojo se asoma en sus mejillas) Me alegra que hallas aceptado la invitación Hinata-chan(sonriéndole aun sonrojado, mientras devoraba un bol de la especialidad de la casa (N/A: si, adivinen que era?, oh si , pues nada menos que ..ramen: D)

**Hinata:** (quien se encontraba sumamente nerviosa) gra… gracias Na… Naruto-kun (sonrojada) es… es un… un gusto acompañarte.

**Naruto:** (se quedo algo alelado mirando a Hinata)"Que _linda se ve Hinata-chan cuando se sonroja... Dattebayo!! Porque digo esas cosas "_(frunce el ceño) no es nada Hinata-chan, dime… que tal su misión? (cambiando un poco de tema).

**Hinata:** pu… pues no fue la… la gran cosa, lle… llevamos u…unos pergaminos a un grupo de… de la elite de nin.. ninjas de la lluvia.

**Naruto:** ya veo… sus misiones deben ser extraordinarias nn, eres fuerte Hinata-chan (la mira sonreír) "_Dattebayo!, ella se ve tan bien… _(Su rostro se torna dulce)_ porque... porque siento esa calidez en mi pecho cuando estoy cerca de ella..._"

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun1? o.o, te sien..tes bi.. bien? (estirando su mano hasta la mejilla de Naruto, como queriendo comprobar si tenia algún tipo de fiebre por aquel sonrojo que acababa de ver sobre Naruto).

Naruto sintió palpitar fuertemente su corazón en cuanto sintió el roce de las manos de Hinata, inconscientemente el llevo su mano a su cara tocando la mano de Hinata, haciendo que tuvieran torpemente tacto sus manos, el no dejo de mirarla, y ella… ella conmocionada por aquel momento cerro los ojos sintiendo aquella calidez que emanaban de las mejillas de Naruto, era tiernamente magnifico, su sueño hecho realidad, pero como en todo sueño, uno despierta de la forma que menos desea…

**Cocinero:** mas ramen muchachos?

**Naruto:** (saliendo de aquel momento) "Dattebayo! viejo... se sentía tan bien… (Suspira y manda una mirada de culpabilidad al cocinero) no gracias.

**Hinata:** (quien ya había abierto sus ojos poniéndose mas colorada que antes) lo..lo siento Naruto-kun (mira su reloj) ya.. ya es tarde, debo llegar a casa pron..to

**Naturo:** Dattebayo!! Tan pronto!? Doushite? (con tono desilusionado) aun faltaban los helados... (Sacando un par de boletos de helados gratis).

**Hinata:** si.. si tu qui..e..res, sal…saldríamos otro día (sonrojada)

**Naruto:** (dedicándole una de las sonrisas mas tiernas que puedo tener en ese momento) esta bien, pero no solo serán unos helados n.n

En lo que Naruto terminaba su charla con Hinata, su cita se vio definitivamente por terminada ese día, ya que Kakashi apareció de pronto.

**Kakashi:** Naruto… he estado buscándote.. ven conmigo

**Naruto:** (un poco sorprendido) Kakashi-sensei.. Enseguida voy.. (Voltea hacia Hinata) creo que yo igual debo irme, pero tenemos algo pendiente Hinata-chan

**Hinata:** Ha..hai (sonrojándose nuevamente)

Naruto se acerca Hinata y le da un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla colorada de Hinata, enseguida salió con Kakashi, quien lo llevaba en dirección hacia la torre de la Hokage. Hinata después de su trance, se dispuso hacia su hogar. Mientras Kakashi y Naruto…

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei, porque la prisa?, se da cuenta que interrumpió mi cita con Hinata-chan (mirando a su sensei con cierto recelo en sus ojos).

**Kakashi:** (quien tomo una pose seria) Naruto… las cosas no están bien, no tengo interés en tus citas amorosas, además que ya se estaban despidiendo, fui por ti porque es algo sumamente importante.

**Naruto:** (se sonrojo al escuchar lo de "cita amorosa" pero inmediatamente tomo una pose mucho mas seria e interés en lo que decía Kakashi, trago saliva y prosiguió a preguntar) ettoo… que pasa Kakashi-sensei…

**Kakashi:** (lo mira fijamente) Sasuke… esta muy cerca de la aldea

**Naruto:** (sorprendido) na… nani!?

Kakashi se dispuso a poner al tanto de todo a Naruto, mientras que alas afueras de la aldea cierta pelirosada guiaba a un grupo de pequeños novatos en el arte ninja a su excursión…

**Sakura:** bien chicos, ya falta poco para llegar, mientras les iré explicando sobre lo que haremos… (Dijo mientras caminaban por el bosque)

**Nabí:** Sakura-sensei!

**Sakura:** (se detiene y pone atención a su alumna) dime Nabi…

**Nabí:** Mis compañeros y yo queremos saber sobre plantas medicinales (con cara de entusiasmo)

**Mei:** (N/A: otra alumna) si sensei, todos queremos aprender de sus conocimientos de medicina.

**Sakura:** (mira cierto entusiasmo sobre sus alumnos ante tal idea) bu...bueno, esto cambia algunos planes ya que en esta zona no hay plantas medicinales (se queda pensando un rato) mmmm… bien, si eso es lo que quieren, deberán moverse rápido (sube a las ramas de un árbol) síganme!

Enseguida los 18 alumnos siguieron el rumbo que tomaba Sakura, ella sabia perfectamente donde encontrar plantas medicinales son alejarse tanto de la aldea, no seria difícil. Pasaron rápidamente 15 minutos y el grupo ya estaba en el lugar indicado por Sakura.

**Sakura:** bien niños, este es el lugar. (Coloquen sus mochilas bajo ese árbol (señalando un árbol frondoso) habrá descanso un rato, y después empezaremos.

Sakura empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, para que sus alumnos no corrieran peligro, poco rato después regreso con ellos y de inmediato comenzó su clase, les mostro todas las plantas que había encontrado y les fue explicando para que servían una por una, paso rápido el tiempo y llego la hora de comer….

**Sakura:** niños, es hora de la comida, iré por agua al arroyo, mientras comen

Sakura salió hacia el arroyo tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que cerca de su grupo se encontraba alguien observándolos detenidamente…

**¿?** : (Mirando como jugaban algunos niños) yo… nunca tuve una infancia así, ellos se ven tan felices, pero yo… (Apretando sus puños) yo no podía ser feliz… (Su rostro se vuelve tristemente sombrío)

_**Flash Back**_

_Se ve un niño escondido entre los arbustos mirando como jugaban un grupo de niños de su edad, le daban tantas ganas de salir y jugar con ellos, pero su interior le decía que no lo hiciera, no era lo correcto. Sus pies involuntariamente lo llevaron hasta quedar frente los niños, ellos en cuento lo vieron quedaron paralizados, uno de ellos salió corriendo gritando que no se le acercara, mientras que los otros dos le miraban con terror…_

_**Niño1**_N/A: ven a lo que tengo que llegar por la falta de nombres?_ -.-) tu… tu que haces aquí!? (dijo con cierto temor)_

_**Niño2**__: no eres bienvenido, vete! vete!! (Comenzó a gritarle)_

_Los gritos de ambos niños alarmaron a uno de los adultos, el cual llego rápidamente. Cuando miro hacia quien gritaban, se acerco a el, le miro con recelo y le hecho fuera._

_**Adulto:**__ (N/A: no comments xD) Juugo… sabes que no debes acercarte a la aldea… largo! (lo empuja) no vuelvas porque esta vez no tendré compasión de ti (_N/A: la esta teniendo ahora?... ¬¬)_ (le da la espalda y se lleva consigo a los dos pequeños)._

_Un Juugo pequeño, se queda ahí parado envuelto en lagrimas mirando la espalda de su agresor, tristemente da la vuelta y se adentra al bosque perdiéndose en el._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Juugo:** Fueron tan injustos… (En su cara se denotaba un deje de tristeza, pero enseguida cambio al notar que cierta pelirosa regresaba con el grupo de niños, se intereso tanto que no quitaba la vista de aquel grupo.

**Sora:** (N/A: una alumna x -.-) Sakura-sensei!! (gritando), Akiyoshi se cayo!! (dijo apresurada)

**Sakura:** (dejo sus cosas y rápidamente fue con su alumno) que te ha pasado pequeño? (le dijo con un tono de dulzura y ternura a la vez mientras revisaba al pequeño).

**Akiyoshi:** (mirando a su sensei un poco sonrojado) quise alcanzar una fruto sensei, pero resbale de la rama (dijo un poco apenado).

**Sakura:** mm ya veo, no te preocupes (dedicándole una sonrisa, enseguida puso su mano sobre la herida, mientras que una especie de luz verdecina emanaba de su mano) con esto sanaras rápidamente (mirando al pequeño).

Los alumnos miraban sorprendidos a su sensei, al mismo tiempo que Juugo miraba con atención aquella luz verde que salió de la mano de aquella pelirosada, era increíble pensaba el, se parecía tanto al que hacia Kabuto pero este era diferente, será.. pensó el. Pronto salió de su trance al escuchar los gritos de alegría de los niños y miro nuevamente hacia ellos y con asombro observo que aquel pequeño ya estaba sanado.

**Juugo:** _"interesante"_ parece que no será necesaria la tregua…

Estuvo a punto de retirarse de aquel lugar cuando sintió alguien detrás suyo observándolo, al voltear miro a uno de sus compañeros, con la mirada de ¿Dónde te has metido? Sobre su rostro…

**Suigetsu:** Creí que habías escapado… Sasuke quiere vernos, Karin consiguió buena información.

**Juugo:** (hecha una mirada nuevamente hacia donde se encuentra Sakura) creo que la tregua ya no será necesaria.

**Suigetsu:** de que rayos hablas?, tu fuiste el de la idea (acercándose hasta donde se encuentra Juugo, y mirando lo mismo que el) Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo… (Mirando curiosamente a la pelirosa) quien es?.. Es linda

**Juugo:** ella debe venir con nosotros

**Suigetsu:** oye, oye, calma, la chica es linda, que digo linda, HERMOSA, pero no venimos aquí por mujeres venimos por un medico recuerdas?

**Juugo:** (mira fijamente a Suigetsu con cara de pocos amigos) no te das cuenta que lo que buscamos… ya lo he encontrado…

Continuara…

* * *

Taran!! Lo termine jejeje pues espero les guste, siento dejarlos aun con dudas jeje de eso se trata, lo de la niñez de Juugo es algo que se me vino en mente de cómo pudo haber sido, soy cruel por poner un personaje cruel (maldito adulto) T.T y pues haber que hay para el siguiente capitulo, si no actualizo este fin de semana lo hare el próximo lunes. Btw dejen unos cuentos rws se los agradecería mucho n.n

Saludos!

Turururu ♪ Jane!! D


End file.
